


I'd rather be me with you

by applekenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blushing, Bokuto and Akaashi will come later, Caring Kuroo Tetsurou, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Graduation, Jealous Kozume Kenma, Kuroo and Kenma are lovesick, Kuroo goes to college, Kuroo is a flustered mess, Light Angst, Love Letters, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Kozume Kenma, Oblivious Kuroo Tetsurou, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/pseuds/applekenma
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma have been friends since childhood. Kuroo and Kenma both have feelings for each other but both are worried they might ruin the friendship they already have if things go wrong.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44
Collections: My Favorite Haikyuu Fics





	1. Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've written!

Kuroo and Kenma were walking home from volleyball and Kuroo was blabbering about his day. Kenma wasn’t really listening (playing his PSP like always) and Kuroo noticed that Kenma wasn’t really talking a lot. Well, Kenma is a quiet person and a game addict, but at least he says something to him, but Kenma is staying completely quiet.

“Um, Earth to Kenma, are you listening?” Kuroo said, waving his hand in front of Kenma’s face, making Kenma snap out of his trance. “Uh..yeah...what were you talking about now?” asked Kenma. Kuroo just chuckled and smiled at Kenma. “Nothing, it’s not that important really.”

They continued walking side-by-side, hands sometimes brushing against each other. Kenma really wanted to just grab Kuroo’s hand and hold it tight but, he had to fight the urge to do so.

Kenma sighed as he was nearing his destination. He really didn’t want Kuroo to go, he wanted to stay with him forever and ever and ever-

“KENMA, WATCH OUT!” Kenma didn’t realize he was drifting off the sidewalk and onto the road, about to get hit by a car, when Kuroo grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the sidewalk. Kenma lost his balance and landed on Kuroo with an ‘oof’. Kenma looked at Kuroo who was below him, blushing. He jumped off of Kuroo immediately and began stuttering an apology.

Kuroo just loved it when Kenma was a blushing and stuttering mess. He thought it was really cute.

Cute…

Kuroo realized he had feelings for Kenma a while ago, but he’s too afraid that if he tells him and rejects him, their relationship will fall apart. He’s not really willing to risk breaking their friendship and Kuroo tried to brush off his feelings for Kenma but, it was getting harder and harder for him, especially when he sees Kenma like this.

“Are you okay, Kenma?” Kuroo asks getting up from his spot on the floor. “Yes, Kuro I’m fine.” Kenma murmurs, dusting off the dirt from his shorts. “Hey, can we stop at the convenience store, I need to get a few things for dinner tonight.” Kenma really didn’t want to have to stop at the convenience store but he agreed. “Sure” Kenma replied, then they took off walking toward the convenience store.

“Kenma, wait here while I’ll go in, it probably won’t take that long” Kuroo said, pointing to a nearby bench.  
Kenma simply nodded in response, got out his PSP from his volleyball jacket, and sitting on the bench.  
It’s been almost 20 minutes and Kenma’s wondering what’s taking Kuroo so long to get a few groceries. Kenma was about to go look for him in the store when someone grabbed his attention.

“Oh, what a pretty little one we’ve got here..” Kenma turned around looking at a man who was really tall (maybe two meters tall), bulky muscles, and an ugly grin on his face. Kenma didn’t say anything and proceeded to go into the store when the man grabbed his wrist to prevent him  
from going anywhere.

“What’s wrong, baby? Don’t you wanna play with me?” the man said with that disgusting sly grin on his face. Speaking of disgusting, this man’s breath smelled horrible and Kenma was actually about to offer some TicTacs but, figured this isn’t the right time to do that.  
“Um… can you please let go, I-I’m trying to look for my friend inside the store.” Kenma tried to  
sound nonchalant, but he obviously wasn’t.

“I don’t think your friend would mind me borrowing you, hm?” he said, starting to lift Kenma shirt and gliding his fingers across his chest. This was the most disgusting feeling Kenma’s ever felt, this guy’s hand was so rough like he hasn’t used lotion in 20 years, it was just… ew.

“K-Kuro… please help… Kuro!” Kenma whimpered, but he knew Kuroo couldn’t hear him from inside the store. The man grazed his fingers over his nipples which caused him to shudder.

“S-stop” Kenma begged the man to stop, but he didn’t listen. “Shut the fuck up, bitch” the man hissed, bringing his hand over to Kenma’s mouth. Kenma gasped, praying to God that someone would help him.

 _Thank God_ , Kenma thought as he saw Kuroo exiting the store.

“Kenma, sorry it took so long, the lin-” Kuroo started, but once he saw what was being done to Kenma, he dropped all his bags and made a beeline towards Kenma.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO KENMA, YOU BASTARD!?” Kuroo yelled, ripping the man from Kenma and punching the living daylights out of him. The man was howling in pain but, Kuroo did not give a fuck.

“S-Stop, Kuro, he’s not worth it” Kenma stuttered trying to pull Kuro’s hands off of the man but, he shrugged him off harshly. Kenma fell on the floor, tears starting to form in his eyes.

He doesn’t want to see Kuro like this, his knuckles covered and blood, rage in his eyes...

“He deserves this, he almost fucking raped you!! How is that not a big deal?!” Kuroo said continuing to punch the man.

Kuroo stopped when he saw tears streaming down Kenma’s cheeks. Kuroo started to feel guilty for not listening to Kenma.

“I’m sorry, Kenma...I just got to ahead of myself...sorry” Kuroo said sadly. Kenma’s never seen Kuroo this sad before, and he doesn’t like it one bit.

“It’s...It’s okay, Kuro” Kenma said quietly, wiping his tears off with his sleeve.  
“Why don’t you stay at my house? It’s quite late…” Kuroo said softly, looking up at the sky. Even though Kenma’s been to Kuroo’s house many times, he still feels nervous when he stays over. He’s had feelings for him for a while now but, decided to stay quiet about it, not wanting to ruin their relationship if he doesn’t feel the same way.

“Okay,” Kenma says  
“That’s great! Let’s go, I’ll even let you play all the video games you want today!” Kuroo exclaims.

Kenma then smiles a little _, I’m so lucky to have a friend like Kuro._


	2. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma goes up to Kuroo's room but, finds something interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to re-write this because of my dumbass computer, but I managed to do it! I'm sorry that it's short though :(

The walk to Kuroo's house was quiet. Kenma was glad Kuroo wasn't saying anything because that would be awkward with what had just happened. 

When they got to Kuroo's house, Kenma flew to the couch, not even bothering to take off his shoes, and started playing on his Switch. He was really into this new game ' _Animal Crossing: New Horizons_ '. He thought it was a pretty fun game.

"Wow, already jumping right into the games, huh?" Kuroo smirked, walking towards the kitchen

"Mhm," Kenma hummed

Kuroo's mom was at work, so they had the whole house to themselves. Kuroo started making dinner for the both of them while Kenma continued to find some villagers.

"Kitten, you should probably get changed before dinner, so you don't mess up your volleyball uniform." Kuroo turned around to look at Kenma, only to see Kenma trying to hide the blush creeping up into his cheeks. Kenma still get flustered sometimes when Kuroo uses that nickname. Kuroo just smirked his shit-eating grin.

"I'm not a pig like you but, okay" Kenma mumbled, and went upstairs to change into some more comfortable clothes.

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

Kenma changed into a big sweater with a cat on it, that Kuroo gave him for Christmas. He'll never admit it but, this was his favorite shirt because Kuroo was the one who bought it. He got some old shorts from the wardrobe to put on as well. 

Even though Kenma's been in Kuroo's room a bunch, he just wanted to explore his room. Just the usual pictures of him and Kuroo when they were young(He's going to miss Kuroo when he goes to college), textbooks (Kuroo is smart. Hard to believe, right?), some volleyball books, and some papers. They were so many crumpled papers on his desk, that Kenma started to look concerned. He decided to look at one of the crumpled papers and started to read:

_Dear Kenma,_

Kenma looked confused. _Why would he write a letter to me when he sees me every day?_ he thought. He pushed that to the back of his mind and continued reading

_I know I'm stupid sometimes, and annoy you but, I just need to get this out of my head._

"Pfft, no shit Sherlock," Kenma mumbled to himself, but before he could read the rest, he heard footsteps coming upstairs. He quickly crumpled the paperback to its original state and, dashed out of the room. Kenma didn't realize that Kuroo was right in front of him.

"Oof!" Kuroo grunted, both of them falling to the floor, with Kenma on top of Kuroo

 _This literally just happened outside and now it's happening again?_ Kenma thought

"O-oh, Sorry, Kuro.." Kenma apologized, averting his gaze and trying to hide his blush. Of course, Kuroo noticed.

"Aww, Kitten is flustered?~" If Kenma wasn't red enough, now he was.

"S-shut up" He cursed himself for stuttering.

Kuroo just had that stupid, smug look on his face again and helped Kenma off his feet.

It was Kuroo's turn to blush now.

Kenma looked oh-so-good in that oversized sweater and his shots were barely showing underneath them. Kuroo was stunned.

_Oh my God, how can someone's legs look that good?!_

"Um, K-Kuro. You're staring..." Kenma said softly, fumbling with the hem of his sweater. That made Kuroo jump out of his trance.

"O-oh, sorry, Kitten, I guess I was just dazed," _daydreaming about your sexy legs._ Kuroo wanted to add but didn't

"Well, anyways! Dinner's ready!" Kuro exclaimed.

"Mhm, okay," Kenma said softly

 _What did he want to tell me in that letter?_ Kenma thought, but continued to make his way downstairs.

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

Kuroo and Kenma went downstairs to eat their dinner. It was silent at first but Kuroo didn't like it so, he decides to start a conversation.

"Hey, Kenma?" Kuroo started

"Hm?" Kenma hums back

"Are you going to miss me when I go?" Kuroo asked, playing with fingers

"Of course, Kuro. Why are you asking?" Kenma said

"Oh... no reason. Do you think I'm annoying" Kuroo looked at Kenma, he looked...nervous? Kuroo's rarely nervous, so this is kind of a new thing to Kenma.

"Well, yeah sometimes...but you can be really fun too," Kenma said softly 

_I really want to read more of that letter_ Kenma thought, he didn't know why he was so desperate to read a crumpled piece of paper.

"Oh, really? Cool, cool." Kuroo said a little louder than he wanted to, Kenma looked at him weird but decided to ignore it.

"Um, so have you decided which University you're going to go to yet?" Kenma asked while shoving a spoonful of rice into his mouth.

"Yup! I forgot to tell you, but I got a scholarship from Kyoto University!" Kuroo beamed 

"Oh, that's great Kuro," Kenma said, smiling a bit. He was happy for his best friend.

"Yeah, I heard the school has a great chemistry class, so I decided to go there," Kuroo said finishing up his dinner, grabbing his and Kenma's dishes to put in the sink.

Kenma watches as Kuroo starts to wash the dishes. He's going to miss Kuroo. He'll miss walking to and from school, going to the cafe sometimes to buy his favorite apple pie with Kuroo, volleyball practice...all the times Kuro's saved him from almost fatal accidents like the car he was about to crash into. Kenma would probably be dead right now if it weren't for Kuroo! But the thing Kenma would miss the most were the cuddles they'd have when they'd stay over at each other's houses. Kuroo gave the best hugs and he was his heater. Kenma didn't even notice he started tearing up until he felt stinging in his eyes. He immediately rubbed them so Kuroo wouldn't think he was a big cry baby for missing him. Kuroo finished washing the dishes and dried his hands. 

Kenma never thought he would ever do this but, he got up from his chair and hugged Kuroo tightly. Kuroo was surprised at first but, immediately hugged him back with a smile. Not that stupid smug, but a real, genuine smile.

"I'm going to miss you when you go..." Kenma said, barely above a whisper.

"Me too, Kitten," Kuroo said softly, patting his head and kissed it.

Kuroo just realized what he did and began blushing like a middle schooler. Kenma looked at him wide-eyed and immediately started blushing like crazy too. They averted each other's gazes, trying to calm their blush down.

"S-so, um...you can continue playing your games if you want!" Kuroo said letting go of Kenma, still flustered.

"S-sure, okay," Kenma said shyly and started to turn on his Switch to resume his game.

_This was one weird-ass night_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.  
> See you next time!
> 
> ~Belle


	3. Without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's graduation is looming, and Kenma is worried things aren't going to be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, this chapter probably had too much dialogue, sorry!! (´∀｀；)

(A few days later)

"In the end, you didn't wake yourself up this morning either," Kuroo says as he and Kenma are walking to school. "Are you sure you wouldn't keep on sleeping if I didn't come to wake you up?"

"I would _not_ keep on sleeping" Kenma replies stubbornly.

"Would too!"

"Would not."

"Would _too"_

"..."

"..."

"Would _not"_

"It's about time you stopped playing video games until midnight, y'know?" Kuroo says, continuing to nag Kenma. "Doesn't Auntie also remind you not to do that?"

"She doesn't nag as much as you do, Kuro." Kenma mumbles under his breath.

"What'd you just say?! Is that how you treat my kindness?" Kuroo retorts. Kenma just looks at him like he's a dead cockroach.

"Anyways," Kuroo continues, "From tomorrow on you need to wake yourself up"

"Yeah, I know."

"If you keep being a slouchy senpai, you'll set a bad example for the kouhais.

"I said I've got it," Kenma says, getting annoyed. Kuroo really is the team dad.

"The younger guys pretty much look up to you," Kuroo says ignoring Kenma, "so you'd better look after them."

"Ugh..."

They continuing walking to school in silence for a while but, Kuroo breaks it.

"Hey, Kenma," Kuroo starts, "don't quit volleyball, alright?" 

"...You keep repeating that like a broken record." Kenma mumbles. Kuroo just chuckles, ruffling Kenma's hair. "Don't say that."

"After all, today will be the last time I do."

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

(After school, at the Kozume house.)

"Don't ever let up on the receives!!" Kuroo exclaims. "After all, coordination is a specialty that we've natured at Nekoma up 'til now."

"Always make sure that you keep the teamwork going strong, okay?"

"Look over the attacking patterns,"

"Push the substitute players to develop their own abilities,"

"Figure out how to handle Lev!" Kuroo babbles on and on, stressing Kenma with all these rules.

"Say, Kuro," Kenma starts, "Are you planning to stick your nose in the volleyball club even after you graduate...?" Kenma says, looking unwilling to take on that responsibility.

"It's only natural for an Alumnus to give some advice!!" Kuroo retorts.

"And another thing..."

"There's still more...?" Kenma groans and flops on his bed.

"Come on, Kenma!" Kuroo whines, "It's a new training regimen that I thought up last night." Kuroo says, handing him a notebook. Kenma looks through it and has a bad feeling about this.

"...What role are you trying to play, exactly...?" Kenma asks, suspiciously.

"I'll always remain as your blood. I'll flow smoothly so that you can rest assured and function normally." Kuroo says, trying to impress Kenma. One look at Kenma and Kuroo knows he's failed.

"More importantly, what about you? Don't you have a lot to study for University?" Kenma asks, fiddling with a piece of his hair.

"Well~, yeah~~. But, I'm commuting from home, anyway." Kuroo says, climbing up on Kenma's bed. "I can just take It easy."

"Hmm..." Kenma sighs. Kuroo notices that Kenma has this look on his face.

"Y'know in elementary and middle school too, you made that kind of face when I graduated ahead of you," Kuroo smirks.

"What...What kind of face?" Kenma asks, a little bit worried about what Kuroo's going to say.

"The, "I'm so lonely when I get separated from Kuro" face. That's how you look" Kuroo says, booping his nose. Kenma just turns into a blushing mess.

"I-I don't look like that" Kenma spluttered, punching Kuroo's arm. 

"You do"

"Do not"

"You do~"

"Do _not_ " 

"You might not realize it, but words you don't say are written all over your face, y'know?" Kuroo says, grinning his shit-eating grin like always.

"Liar..." Kenma weakly retorts.

"Cutie," Kuroo says back in a totally platonic way. If someone thought Kenma couldn't turn any red, they were wrong.

"S-Shut up, Kuro" Kenma pushes Kuroo out of his bed but, Kuroo just laughs that ugly sounding hyena laugh.

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

A few hours later, Kenma is playing Monster Hunter on his PSP while Kuroo's just watching him with his head on Kenma's shoulder when Kuroo's phone starts to ring. Kuroo doesn't want to pick up his phone but he does anyway.

**Caller ID: Yaku**

"Yaku?! Whaddya want?!" Kuroo yells into the phone, making Kenma wince.

"The hell you snapping at me for? 'Whaddya want' my ass. The class party, duh!!" Yaku exclaims.

"What? We're supposed to come at 7 p.m, right? There's still time...huh-oh? Is that so? Fine, I'm on my way. Yeah, the east entrance, right? 'Kay- okay, see ya." Kuroo replies, ending the phone call with Yaku.

"Sorry, Kenma. I'm heading out" Kuroo smiles sadly.

"Did something happen"? Kenma asks softly, putting his PSP down for once.

"Yaku's responsible for organizing the class party, and he's kind of short-handed," Kuroo replies, getting up to put on his jacket.

"Hmm. 'Kay" Kenma mumbles, he's definitely not going to tell Kuroo that he shouldn't go and he wants him to stay.

"Hey, Kenma..." Kuroo starts.

"What."

"About volleyball-" Kuroo gets cut-off by Kenma.

"Geez, I said I won't quit. Give it a rest." Kenma says, rolling his eyes. Kuroo ignores him and continues.

"Be even stronger than when I was there," Kuroo says, looking straight at Kenma's eyes. They just stare at each other for a while before Kuroo awkwardly scratches his nape and averting his eyes.

"That's... probably impossible. Couldn't you at least say, 'Leave it to me?' Kuroo asks.

"I mean, the energy will be different from before..." Kenma says, slowly

"Energy?" Kuroo asks, confused.

"Of course, coach Nekomata's reinstatement also played a big part in our current strength, compared to before...But it all started because you took the lead and pulled all of us to where we are now." Kenma says, ducking his head to hide his blush.

"Hoo~, to think that _you_ value me that much, Kenma." Kuroo smiles, "Man, this is the happiest moment in my volleyball career~"

 _Of course, I value you, idiot._ Kenma wanted to say but didn't.

"After all, there won't be any other volleyball idiot like you, Kuro." Kenma deadpans.

"Well, whatever. In any case, you guys are free to do whatever you want to. If you need my advice, just ask whenever you want." Kuroo says, walking out of the door. "Make sure to teach the new first years those catchphrases~"

" _Not_ in a hundred years." Kenma states. Kuroo closes the door after that.

 _He's finally gone_ , Kenma flops down onto his bed once again and checks his phone. _Ah, I have morning practice tomorrow. I guess 6 a.m is fine._ Kenma mumbles internally, setting up his alarm. _Waking up early is such a pain, and I can't even play games until late._ _Come to think of it, It's probably been a while since I last set up my alarm._

_With Kuro coming to wake me up every morning, there was never any need to._ _I've always been so spoiled because it's easier to just lean on him but_ _from here on out,_

_I'll be all alone._

_It just hit me that from tomorrow on, I won't find Kuro anywhere at school._ Kenma then curls up into his bed.

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

(At the class party)

 _The class is currently cooking_ Yakiniku _when Yaku_ hears someone's phone ringing. Yaku glances at Kuroo's phone.

"Kuroo, your phones ringing." Yaku tosses Kuroo's phone at him.

"Mm? Oh, thanks." Kuroo tells Yaku.

"Oh, What does Kenma want?" Kuroo murmurs, looking at the email notification.

_Kozume Kenma_

_Sub: If,_

_If you weren't there, I would never have played volleyball. At first, I thought of quitting countless times. Even now, I still don't like how harsh practice is and how early I have to get up._

_But now, being with everyone else in the club and matches is pretty fun. I'm also beginning to understand a little but why you wanted to take that Battle of The Trash Heap a reality._

_That's why... you don't have to worry about me that much. From now on, I'll be sure to take up the volleyball that you started._

"Um, Kuroo," Yaku turns to look at Kuroo to see him rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong?" 

"Nah, it's just, the smoke got in my eye" Kuroo wetly chuckles. "It hurts."

"You okay?" Yaku asks, looking worried.

_I think that everyone, including me, wants to cherish the volleyball you play._

"It huurts..." Kuroo says, rubbing his eyes even harder. 

_To: Kenma_

Look forward to the new Nekoma Team, okay? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are most likely going to be 4 more chapters to this story then, an epilogue! (Angst is coming up next chapter!)  
> Also, I might only be updating once a week so, look out for that!


	4. Graduation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day of Kuroo's graduation and Kenma doesn't know if he'll be able to confess to Kuroo anymore when he sees him with a group of girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the slow updates! I'm working on some other fics right now and if you want to check them out you can!~

\---- Graduation ----

It was only tomorrow and Kenma had to face the inevitable by getting ready to go to the Nekoma graduation for all the third years. The graduating students had to arrive at the school earlier then anyone else, so Kenma found himself walking the same path as always but this time all alone without Kuroo next to him. It was a very cold and lonely feeling for Kenma, he never really realized how much Kuroo's presence impacted the little walk to school each day. _'I might as well get used to it._ ' Kenma thought to himself. It was his way of mentally preparing himself for the year of school to come.

  
The walk felt longer but he soon arrived at the school. There were much more people then he thought there was going to be at graduation. The outside was decorated and as he walked to the auditorium where the graduation was being held, there were more and more streamers and balloons everywhere. Everyone seemed so happy and full of energy in contrast to how Kenma felt.

Soon the graduation started and Kenma sat in his own place off to the side. He saw all the students sitting in their respective seats, not only did he recognize Kuroo but the other third years from the volleyball team as well. Everyone stayed attentive to what each person on the stage was saying, but to Kenma each one was practically saying the same thing about ending high school and everyone taking a new path.

After the graduation was finished Kenma just followed the crowd and left the building. He wasn't sure if he should wait for Kuroo or go on ahead without him but just decided to wait in his own area again leaning against a tree. A lot of people were crying and saying goodbye to their friends but Kenma still hasn't spotted Kuroo. He waited 10 more minutes and was about to leave when he saw Kuroo and a group of girls talking to him. He didn't want to seem creepy so he hid behind the tree and watched them. With his keen eyes, Kenma noticed the girls were looking more at the second button on Kuroo's _gakuran_. 

_Oh no,_ He thought, _Kuro's going to give one of the girls his button._ Kenma continued to watch them conversate and heard Kuroo and the group of girls laugh. Kenma was getting angry, he didn't want Kuroo to laugh with those girls. He knew he was being selfish but he didn't care.

He wanted Kuroo for himself. His and his only.

The conversation started coming to an end when Kuroo started to fumble with the buttons on his _gakuran_. 

Kenma's blood ran cold, and before he knew it, he started running inside the school building. He doesn't want to see Kuroo give his second button to someone that isn't him. He doesn't even know where he ran to, he just knows that he's currently inside the janitor's closet. Tears started collecting in his eyes, he couldn't suppress his feelings anymore, he let all his feelings take control of him and sobbed. He cried for at least 45 minutes before deciding to text Akaashi about this.

**PM with Kenma and Akaashi**

**Kenma: Akaashi, I need your help.**

**Sent 4:00**

**Akaashi: Are you okay?**

****Sent 4:00** **

**Kenma: No**

****Sent 4:00** **

**Akaashi: What happened?**

****Sent 4:01** **

**Kenma: Something terrible.**

****Sent 4:02** **

**Akaashi: Yeah, but what happened???**

****Sent 4:02** **

Kenma could practically see Akaashi roll his eyes.

**Kenma: After graduation, I went to wait for Kuro beside a tree and then I saw him talking with a group of girls**

****Sent 4:04** **

**Akaashi: Okay? What's wrong with that.**

****Sent 4:04** **

**Kenma: I...**

****Sent 4:06** **

**Akaashi: You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, you know.**

****Sent 4:06** **

**Kenma: No I'll tell you. It's just stupid.**

****Sent 4:06** **

**Kenma: I saw that Kuro was about to give one of the girls the second button on his gakuran...**

**Sent 4:07**

**Akaashi: Wait, are you sure??**

****Sent 4:09** **

**Kenma: Yeah, and I don't know what to do anymore. He obviously won't return my feelings but I don't think I can suppress them anymore. It hurts.**

****Sent 4:10** **

**Akaashi: Hmmm, did you see him give away his button?**

****Sent 4:10** **

**Kenma: No, but he was fiddling with his button like he was going to take it off.**

****Sent 4:11** **

**Akaashi: But you don't have proof that he did so why not confess to him and give it a try. You said for yourself that you can't bottle up your feelings anymore.**

****Sent 4:13** **

**Kenma: Honestly, I'd rather keep them bottled up than risk getting my heart broken, Akaashi.**

****Sent 4:13** **

**Akaashi: Whatever you say, Kenma.**

****Sent 4:14** **

**Kenma: Thanks for the advice anyway.**

****Sent 4:14** **

**Akaashi: It was no problem, talk to you later.**

****Sent 4:14** **

Kenma typed his goodbye and shut off his phone. He sighed as he got up from his spot on the floor, stretching his sore limbs from sitting in the same position for too long. Speaking of which, what time was it. Kenma looked at his phone and it was 4:37 P.M. Kenma eyes grew wide. He hadn't realized that he's been crying his heart out in the janitors closet for that long, Kuroo's probably looking for him now. He walked down the empty hallways and slid into the bathroom. He looked like shit. His eyes were all blotchy from crying, his hair messy from pulling at it from frustration and overall he just looked bad. He turned on the sink and splashed some water on his face to reduce the redness in his eyes. After that, he pulled out a hairbrush from his backpack that he always carried around on him, brushing his hair out. He then walked out of the bathroom heading out of the building. He turned pulled out his phone from his pocket and look at the many messages Kuroo has left him.

**Kuroo: Kenma?**

**Sent 4:20**

**Kuroo: Kitten~（ΦωΦ）**

**Kuroo: Kittennnnn, answer me!**

**Sent 4:26**

**Kuroo: Kenma, where are you??**

**Sent 4:30**

**Kuroo: I'll buy you apple pie!**

**Sent 4:36**

**Kuroo: Okay, Kenma, where are you?? I'm worried.**

**Sent 4:48**

Kenma felt bad that he didn't answer Kuroo's texts. He must be worried sick by now! Kenma decided to text Kuroo telling him he was fine.

**Kenma: I'm fine, Kuro. I was texting someone and I guess I lost track of the time.**

**Sent 4:56**

**Kuroo: FINALLY I'VE BEEN WAITING AGES FOR YOU TO ANSWER! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! :')**

**Sent 4:57**

**Kenma: Wow, Kuro you really think I'm dumb like you?**

**Sent 4:57**

**Kuroo: Wow, Kitten. Very nice. Anyway, who were you texting?**

**Sent 4:57**

**Kenma: Why does it matter? It's none of your business.**

**Sent 4:59**

**Kuroo: Mean, Kitten! Anyway, do you want to come over?**

**Sent 5:00**

**Kenma: Sure**

**Sent 5:00**

**Kuroo: Okay, see you there!!**

**Sent 5:01**

With that, Kenma put his phone back in his pocket and sighed.

_This is not going to be easy_

He walked for about 10 more minutes until he got to Kuroo's house. He rang the doorbell and Kuroo answered.

"Hey, Kitten!!" Kuroo ran up to him and gave him a hug. Kenma smiled into his chest and gingerly hugged him back.

"Hey, Kuro. Can I come in now?" Kenma asked.

"Oh, sure," Kuroo let go and they both walked into his house, upstairs to where Kuroo's room was. Kuroo's room was messy with clothes and textbooks sprawled out everywhere. Kenma looked at Kuroo's desk and saw that all the crumpled papers that were there before were gone.

 _Shit. He probably threw them all in the trash,_ Kenma thought. Kenma dropped his backpack on the ground and digging inside Kuroo's wardrobe to find something to wear, with Kuroo in pursuit.

"I was really worried about you, y'know," Kuroo sighed.

"Yeah, I know. This is the tenth time you've told me." Kenma deadpanned, fishing out pair of shorts and a black t-shirt that belonged to Kuroo. He went inside the bathroom to change and when he came back he saw Kuroo sitting on his bed with his phone, most likely texting Bokuto. He sat down next to him and brought his Switch out to play some Animal Crossing. 

"Can I stay over? I don't feel like going home tonight," Kenma asked Kuroo without looking up from his device.

"Of course, Kitten! Anything for you," he ruffles Kenma's hair fondly, making Kenma blush. Kenma smacked his hand away from his hair.

"Stop."

"What? This?" He continues to ruffle his hair.

" _Stopppppp_." Kenma whines trying to pull his hand away from his hair but it's useless.

"Why don't you like me petting your hair? It's soft," Kuroo continues to explore his hair. Kenma just gives up at this point.

"It's annoying and I'm trying to concentrate on my game," He says, getting annoyed.

"Oh, so I distract you?~" Kuroo smirks, raising his eyebrows.

"Ew, no, not like that," Kenma sounds disgusted but his blush says otherwise. Kuroo laughs and decides to leave him alone and continue to send memes to Bokuto.

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

After Kuroo makes them dinner, they both decide to watch a movie in the living room to pass time.

"Do you want to watch Kiki's Delivery Service?" Kuroo asks Kenma scrolling threw Netflix on the T.V.

"Sure, I don't really care what we watch," Kenma wrapped himself around a blanket and sat on the couch next to Kuroo.

"Okay, then," he clicked on the movie and grabbed the popcorn bucket.

About an hour later, Kenma starts to feel sleepy and his eyes are starting to get heavy. 

"You tired?" Kuroo glanced at Kenma who looked about ready to pass out.

"Mhm," Kenma replied wearily, trying to keep his head up.

"You know, you can sleep on my shoulder if you want," Kuroo suggested with red cheeks. Luckily, Kenma didn't seem to notice the redness of Kuroo's cheeks so he rested his head on Kuroo's shoulder, eyes closing. Kuroo smiled down fondly at Kenma and subconsciously start to play with his hair.

 _I'm really gonna miss Kitten._ He turned off the T.V after 20 minutes and carried his crush up to his room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's probably going to be 3 more chapters after this! There's going to be a sequel to this after this fic is done so look out for that!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!~ <3


End file.
